thehangoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Stuart Price
Stuart "Stu" Price (born in 1971) is best friends with Doug Billings and Phillip Wenneck and has an awkward friendship with Alan Garner, he is the husband of Lauren, and the ex-boyfriend of Melissa. He is portrayed by Ed Helms in all three films. Biography/Personailty The Hangover Stu is the responsible, uptight, worried, a coward, and wimpy member of the Wolfpack. He is a dentist but prefers to himself as a doctor. Stu really doesn't drink that much, apart from vodka and he is the most crazy out of the Wolfpack during their drunken nights. Stu was once beaten by his ex-girlfriend, Melissa and she cheated on him with a bartender and he was still together with her. Stu finally had the guts to stand up and break up with Melissa. When he is drunk, he even pulled out his own tooth to win a bet against Alan who betted Stu into prove he was a good enough dentist to pull out his tooth and even he got married to a stripper named Jade, then later made a date with her. Part II Two years later, Stu really has become uptight and selfish about his wedding in Thailand and how the bachelor party is going, As he and the guys are going to Thailand, but Stu didn't want to invite Alan, but Doug talks him into it. Stu tells the guys at a iHop that he is going to have a bachelor brunch, with just chococlate chip pancakes, lap dance from the waitress and no alcohol. Stu is really becomes happy with Lauren. He didn't even want to go with the guys down to the beach to get a beer, but he decided a little fun couldn't hurt. While drunk, Stu got a tattoo (Copy of Mike Tyson's), he yelled and cryed like a baby while he got it and had anal sex with a transsexual. He wouldn't leave Bangkok until he found his brother-in-law, Teddy and he finds him in time for his wedding. Stu shows Lauren's father that he may sometimes be an uptight nerd or coward, but he has a demon in him which reveals itself in his drunken state. Stu got married to Lauren and he lives happily with her now and they eat pankakes and waffles with dougs wife Part III Two years later after the events in Bangkok, Stu is still friends with Phil, Doug, and Alan, he got the tattoo removed from his face, and got checked due to the anal sex with Kimmy. Stu also goes along for the trip to bring Alan to New Horizons. Only for him to get involved on another adventure with Phil and Alan as Stu hasn't really learned anything from their past two adventures in Las Vegas and Bangkok. Along the way, Stu tells Phil that New Horizons isn't going to help Alan or any other rehab cause all he has is Phil, Stu, and Doug. While Phil and Alan try to capture Chow, Stu stands by the limo waiting only to chase after Chow until Chow hits the limo, Stu then puts Chow in the trunk. At the end of the film, Stu wakes up with breast implants only for him to freak out and have the monkey from the previous film drop on his shoulder. Relationships Doug Billings Stu and Doug are best friends and have known one another since childhood. They are both the more sensible and reasonable half of The Wolfpack when compared to the wild and rebellious behaviour of both Alan and Phil. They are both horrified when Alan risks their safety by tricking Doug into ramming the side of a truck while Alan and Phil both share a laugh over it, and are both in agreement that Alan should have deleted the photographic evidence of their drunken night in Las Vegas as promised, whilst Phil is amused and just laughs it off. Phillip Wenneck Stu and Phil are both very close friends, having known each other since childhood. Despite their contrasting personalities and Phil's tendencies to embarrass and steal from Stu, they both genuinely care for each other. Alan Garner Stu's relationship with Alan has never been easy. They had met before the bachelor party for Doug in Las Vegas and Stu didn't mind Alan for the most part, although he is the one who is most annoyed by Alan's stupidity. Upon learning that Alan drugged their drinks, Stu is outraged and has nothing but insults and disdain for Alan, though he is still occasionally kind and friendly towards him. Due to what happened in Vegas, Stu does not want Alan at his wedding out of fear that he may drug him again, but reluctantly invites him after insistence from Doug and Phil. Despite his initial reluctance, he becomes glad that Alan came along, but is again furious when Alan confesses to spicing the marshmellows they had with muscle relaxers and ADHD medication the night before Stu's wedding, although he intended to drug only Teddy, so the rest of them could enjoy the weekend without him. Stu forgives Alan when he realises that their rescuing Teddy from Bangkok has impressed his fiance Lauren's father enough to accept both him and his marriage to Lauren, and is extremely grateful to Alan for having Mike Tyson perform a musical show for him as a wedding gift. In the third film, Alan has become rude to Stu but they are still friends. Injuries sustained The Hangover: * Missing front tooth *Tased in the neck at point-blank range by police taser gun * Bleeding mouth The Hangover Part II: *Tattoo on the left side of face (just like Mike Tyson's) *Hit with a stick by a monk for talking. *Anal sex with a transexual *Accidentally covered in pig blood by Chow, resulting in shock The Hangover Part III: *Breast implants *Attacked by chicken Memorable Quotes The Hangover: "Rogaine: check. Using of the Rogaine: check." "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay.... WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?" "I lost a tooth, I married a whore." (to Alan) "You are literally too stupid to insult." "I look like a nerdy hillbilly." The Hangover Part II: "This is a Real Tattoo." "What the Fuck is Going On?!?" "You're the Bearded Devil!!!" "WHOOOO! FUCK THE POLICE! FUCK THE POLICE!" "I'm not going back without Teddy." "I made love, to a man with Boobies" "PIG!!!" "YOU DRUGGED US AGAIN???!!!" "I'm Trying!!!Slow Down!!!" "That's my face, go go go..Nice work,Alan" The Hangover Part III: "I have boobies now!" "I told himself I would never come back" "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND???!!!" Trivia *In the original script for The Hangover, Stu was to have already been married and had two kids but that was used for Bradley Cooper's character, Phil instead. *In the third film, Stu had different seeing glasses from the last two films. Category:Characters Category:The Hangover Category:The Hangover Part II Category:The Hangover Part III